Stands or carts for gas cylinders are well known and have been in use for many years. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,400 of Richards discloses a truck or cart for gas tanks such as acetylene for welding and cutting. As disclosed the truck or cart is adapted for carrying two gas tanks that occupy a minimum floor space while the tanks are held in place by chains.
A more recent approach to a carrier for compressed gas cylinders is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,937 of Fawley. The Fawley patent discloses a carrier for one or more compressed gas cylinders, each having a portion, of the underside of which is arranged to receive a supporting hook, the carrier having a frame approximating the height of the cylinder and including a hook near its upper end. The frame is tiltable in one direction with respect to the cylinder for insertion of the hook under a hook receiving portion. The side of the frame opposite from the cylinder includes carrier wheels whereby upon tilting of the frame in the opposite direction the hook is raised to support the cylinder in contact with the frame. The frame is provided with a safety bale or retainer loop moveable over the cylinder and engageable therewith to provide a second retainer for the cylinder. One embodiment has tilt aiding wheels at the bottom of the frame to provide rolling support for the frame on movement of the frame into position for engagement of the hook receiving portion that cooperates with the carrier wheels to effect rolling support for the cylinder as well as low distribution and balance.
A further approach to a cylinder transport is described in a Luca U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,118. As disclosed a transporter for elongated compressed air cylinders comprises an elongated load bearing beam supported in an upright inclined position by a pair of rotatable attached wheels and a supplemental support, the support also mounting a wheel which pivots about a vertical axis to facilitate a steering function. The transporter further having a hook device for engaging a hook receiving aperture on a compressed gas cylinder, the hook device moveably attached to the beam via a device for elevating and lowering the hook relative to the beam. Handle devices attached to the transporter provide for manual actuation of the elevating and lowering device as well as for tilting motion and movement of the transporter. The beam having a cylinder support unit fixedly attached for receiving a compressed gas cylinder carried by the transporter. The yolk has a strap connectedly mounted which encircles and secures a compressed gas cylinder. The beam further has an end rail that cooperates with the rear pair to stably support the transporter in a substantially vertical position and provide mobility thereto.
A still further advance in the art is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,300 for a Welding Cylinder Dolly of Ziolkowski. As disclosed therein, a wheel hand dolly for loading, unloading and transporting cylindrical objects from one location to another includes a pair of vertical support members cooperating to form a forwardly facing contact area and joined by a cross-member having a recessed portion. An adjustable restraining strap includes a free end with an attachment member and an opposing anchor end for attachment to either side of the cross-member to substantially encircle the cylindrical object and having a second contact area to sandwich the cylindrical object between the contact surfaces and fixedly retain it thereto so that the object may be transported along with the dolly.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved stable stand or cart for gas cylinders such as cylinders for compressed gas including oxygen, hydrogen, nitrogen, argon, acetylene, etc. There should be a need for a stand or cart according to the present invention because such stands and/or carts are stable, easy to move about and position for use, durable, and can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price. Further, the stable stands and/or carts in accordance with the present invention may be readily adjusted to handle gas cylinders of different sizes and at the same time position a strap and supports for anchoring the gas cylinder to a stable platform that is relatively light weight and of durable construction.